


My blood is singing with your voice

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Butt Plugs, Fear of Discovery, Fingerfucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Top Stiles, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, light sub!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a birthday party Stiles is in need for some distraction - good thing Derek provides such a thing<br/>in every way possible. </p><p>Shameless bottom!Derek PWP. *^*</p>
            </blockquote>





	My blood is singing with your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qhuinn (tekla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekla/gifts).



> For [qhuinn](http://qhuinn.tumblr.com/) \- Happy beyond birthday, girl. ♥  
> I hope you have a wonderful day, filled with all sorts of cake and flowers, hugs, kisses, brooding  
> sourwolves and stud muffins with dimples and sweet moles. 
> 
> Enjoy your shameless smut,  
> Elenya xx 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [Jess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madefrommemories/pseuds/madefrommemories). Thank you so much, girl. *3*

“Stiles, stop!” Derek murmured as he let himself be dragged down the hallway. “This is ridiculous.” But the boy tugged on his sleeves relentlessly, his fingers balled in Derek's gray Henley as he stumbled past the closed doors, leaving the cheering party crowd behind. 

“It's not ridiculous, it's _dangerous_ and you love it,” he corrected the complaining werewolf in his charge. They made it to the end of the hallway before Stiles' mouth started attacking Derek's lips, sucking them in as he pressed the Alpha against the wall. He mouthed along Derek's jaw line, showered the warm skin with hot, slick kisses and scraped his teeth across the raw stubble before he withdrew again.

“Or do you wanna keep _that_ a little longer?” Stiles teased and pressed a knee between Derek's legs, pushing the bony end against the wolf's firm ass, plunging the plug a little deeper into the slick hole. “Just a little longer, huh?”

Derek gasped at the sensation and bit back a choked moan, glaring daggers at Stiles. 

“What about... the birthday girl?” he snarled and his voice dropped a whole octave as he felt the boy's lips against his neck again, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin, bruising it.

“Don't worry about her. She's occupied enjoying the awesome party her friends organized for her.” Stiles murmured after he'd sucked a bright red hickey right beneath Derek's collarbone. “She won't miss us.” 

“And what if she comes in? I mean, it's her room, isn't it?” the Alpha replied and whimpered as Stiles continued rubbing his knee between his firm cheeks, pushing and pressing against the butt plug with every roll of his bony hips. 

“You worry too much,” Stiles grunted and fumbled for the door knob, giving them access to the birthday girl's room. “She's probably eating some cake right now or getting one of the twins' infamous lap dances.” 

They tumbled into the small room, not even bothering to turn on the lights, and Stiles kicked the door shut. Derek sucked in the scent of cinnamon and fresh sheets and felt a sting of guilt that they were about to desecrate a girl's room like _this_ , but Stiles kissed away his thoughts, sucked them right out of his head with those sinful lips and soon they were busy jerking at each others' clothes. 

Stiles' back pressed against the door as Derek's lips made their way downward, nibbling and licking the pale skin on the boy's neck. The Alpha yanked the hem of the frayed shirt down to kiss the hollow right above Stiles' collarbone, worried the soft flesh thoroughly between blunt teeth and drowned in the sweet moans rolling from Stiles' tongue. 

“Smell fucking good,” he muttered as he nuzzled into his mate's neck, breathing in and basking in the familiar, musky smell, a sweet mix between arousal, sweat and pure _Stiles_. 

“Taste even better,” Stiles replied, his voice hoarse, and his fingers fisted in the soft fabric across Derek's shoulders, pushing him down, guiding him gently to his knees. “Wanna try?”

“You bet,” Derek groaned and dropped himself between the boy's legs, working his fly open with shaking hands. Stiles was already rock hard, the bulge in his skinny jeans firm and hot against his fingers. The scent was even more prominent down here, it washed over Derek's hazed senses and made his own cock twitch in anticipation. 

“That's a good boy.” Stiles uttered and absent mindlessly petted the Alpha's cheeks, threading his fingers through his silky black hair. His eyes were fixed on Derek's hands, watching them undoing his pants with nimble fingers and pushing down his already soaked boxers. He whimpered as his cock finally sprang free, leaking with pre-cum and jutting out from his bony hips. 

"C'mon big guy, take it in.” he murmured and hissed quietly at the sight of Derek's wild and beautiful face nuzzling into his crotch, scratching his well-trimmed stubble against the soft skin of his thigh. “Take it in, it's all for you.” 

Derek grunted in response and his fingers circled the base of Stiles' cock, clasping hard around the thick length and earning a deep-drawn sigh out of the boy's gaping mouth. The wolf's tongue darted out of his hot mouth, flicked across the slit and lapped up the salty pre-cum before it swirled around the pink tip.

“God, _Derek_.” Stiles panted and his fingers clutched harder to the Alpha's mane, nails digging deep into his scalp. The dull pain sent shivers down Derek's spine and he leaned in closer, sucking Stiles' cock in with a moan. His lips wrapped so naturally around the boy's length as he swallowed the sensitive head deep into his throat, hands clinging to his mate's hips, steadying them, keeping them from bucking, while he swirled his tongue around the throbbing shaft. Spittle mixed with pre-cum and it leaked out of the corners Derek's his mouth, running down his chin and neck. 

“Y-You're so _fucking_ b-beautiful like this, Alpha mine.” Stiles groaned and tugged on the thick strands between his fingers. Sweat pearled at his temples and he chewed on his lower lip, lazily sucking on the soft flesh. 

Derek hummed in approval and hollowed his cheeks, sucking eagerly while swiping his tongue all across the hot shaft. He caressed the silky skin with his lips, traced the pumping veins on Stiles' cock and tried to ignore his own stirring dick in his pants. 

“Look how perfect your lips look, wrapped around my cock. It's a thing of real beauty,” Stiles slurred and snapped his hips, fucking the tight wetness Derek's mouth provided as the Alpha let him. Within seconds they found their rhythm and soon Stiles pounded into the wolf's mouth relentlessly. The head of his throbbing cock nudged against Derek's throat with every push, every hard thrust, and his breath became ragged. More sweat trickled out of his hair and he felt heat pooling in his belly as his movements became erratic. 

“Y-You're so good to me, D-Derek.” he panted and plunged his cock deep into Derek's mouth, reveling in the sensation of hot and wet tightness around his cock. He was close, so _fucking_ close already, and he heard his heart thudding against his ribcage at a breakneck pace. A slick swipe of the Alpha's tongue finally let Stiles see stars and he stumbled over the edge, crashing into sweet release with a cry. His whole body clenched under the force of the orgasm and he continued thrusting into Derek's mouth, fucked his throat thoroughly and carried himself through the intense climax. 

Derek snarled as he felt hot squirts of cum spurting into his mouth, floating across his tongue and seeping down his throat. It tasted bitter-sweet, salty and all a boy should taste like. He let his mate ride out his orgasm before he scrambled himself together and got up again, rubbing himself all over Stiles' body.

“Taste even better,” he confirmed with a smirk and lapped up the remaining cum and spittle in the corners of his mouth. Stiles grunted in response and let his head fall back against the door, his chest heaving hard with every sharp inhale. 

“Thought I would lie, huh?” he whispered and his eyes flicked across Derek's face, taking in his slick and swollen lips, the little trails of their mixed juices clinging to the Alpha's beard. 

“Just wanted to be sure.” Derek shrugged and bucked his hips into the boy's thigh until his hard-on lay flush against the soft muscle. 

“Yeah, you always do,” Stiles replied and his lips curled into a content smile the moment he felt the throbbing length against his warm flesh. “Shall we see what I can do for you now?” he teased and managed to switch their positions without tumbling over the clothing pooling around his ankles. 

“Mhmnn,” Derek keened, his voice hoarse, and his back arched against the door as soon as Stiles' skinny fingers slipped into his pants.

The boy unbuttoned the jeans and zipper within seconds, made short work of Derek's soaking wet boxers and dropped the unnecessary clothing to the ground. The warm tips of his skilled fingers brushed softly against the Alpha's twitching length, circling across his tensed balls before they dipped deeper. 

“You're already shockingly wet down there.” he mumbled as he leaned in for a breathless kiss, plunging his tongue deep into Derek's waiting mouth. Their union was all teeth and soft flesh, lips yielding against each other until their lungs ached for air. They separated panting and Stiles smirked as he watched Derek bite back a growl. 

"Don't be shy, big guy,” he cooed and flicked his fingers against the butt plug, pushing it deeper into the slick warmth. “Let me hear that pretty voice of yours.” He repeated the action and Derek trembled under his fingers, his whole body taut as a bowstring.

“They will h-hear us,” Derek moaned and his head fell back against the wooden door, exposing his vulnerable throat to the boy. 

“Maybe,” Stiles mused and dragged his teeth lazily across the warm skin in front of his face, tasting the sheen of sweat with his tongue. “But I won't do anything until you give me what I want.” 

Stiles' fingers clasped around the hem of the plug and pulled on the warm material, wiggling it slowly , making Derek whimper. The boy pushed back in and brushed his thumb lazily around the puckering hole, teasing the wet rim and flicking against the plug again afterwards. 

“Don't hold back, Alpha mine,” he rasped and planted a trail of wet, sloppy kisses all across Derek's neck before he sucked in the wolf's ear lobe. He nibbled on the soft flesh, pinched it tenderly with his teeth and withdrew again. “I know you want me to push my long, skinny fingers into your tight hole and I will, but first let me hear you moan.” 

Derek shuddered under the force of the sensation and bared his teeth, now shaped into razor-sharp fangs, with a snarl. 

“You're such a cock tease.” he replied and hissed as Stiles tugged at the plug, then pressed it in even deeper. Derek's ass ached with the need to be stuffed with something more than a simple plug and his leaking cock twitched at the idea of Stiles' fingers pressing into his heat. 

“Yes I am,” Stiles mumbled and his smirk grew even wider, conjuring dimples on his cheeks. “I'm also stubborn as fuck and I wont stop doing this-” and he plucked on the toy again- “until you let me hear that beautiful voice ringing in my ears.” 

Derek growled low in his chest and his eyes flashed red in defiance, but he already knew he would comply. He felt Stiles pushing and tugging on the plug again, flicking his fingers against it, moving it in lazy circles, rolling it slowly, stretching and caressing his slick insides and after another two or three seconds Derek finally gave in. 

“More,” he moaned and the _need_ in his voice was clearly audible. Both their bodies vibrated under his low growl and Stiles cocked his head in amusement. 

“Was that so hard?” he asked and tugged on the toy again, nearly removing it from the puckering hole. His fingers were already covered in Derek's hot juices and he rubbed them across the twitching rim. 

“Very much s-so.” Derek replied with a whine and watched his hips bucking involuntarily, grinding into the boy's warm crotch. Stiles' cock was already stirring again, the pink tip still swollen and wet from Derek's thorough treatment. 

“Liar,” the boy grinned and finally removed the plug with a quick tug. A loud whimper left the Alpha's throat and he nearly howled at the loss of hardness inside his ass. He writhed under the boy's touch, rutted against his body in desperate need of friction and felt his own juices running down his thighs. 

“If you could only see what I see,” Stiles whispered as he dropped the toy on the floor. “If you could only see what you look like, just like this, cheeks flushed and those beautiful hazel eyes hazed with lust.” His fingers found their way back between the Alpha's cheeks, kneading the firm flesh for a moment, caressing the warm skin with his palms. 

“Your skin covered in sweat, so salty and warm under my kiss,” Stiles rasped and pressed his mouth against Derek's chin, his hands now on the Alpha's rim again, circling the tight muscle, fondling it lazily. 

“And those lips, _god Derek_ , your gorgeous lips, still wet and swollen from sucking my cock so prettily.” 

The wolf moaned quietly, eyes closed and head hanging low, his whole body focused on that one hot spot on his body as Stiles finally pushed in. Two long, skinny fingers plunged deep into his stretched hole, scraped the walls oh so slightly and made him cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek whimpered and pressed against the entering hand, pushing down until he felt the base of the digits scissoring against his rim. “ _Please move_.” 

And Stiles moved. 

He flicked his fingers out again, wiggled his way back in and brushed against the slick walls as he added a third one. Burning heat flooded Derek's veins and his whole body slumped against the door, making it crunch in its hinges. He moaned throatily and his knees bucked as Stiles darted out and in again, pushing his sweet spot with every movement. 

Those bony fingers were magical, worked him over and drove him mad, pounded deep and made him rock his hips rhythmically as he rode Stiles' hand like a stallion. 

“Faster,” the Alpha heard himself plead, slamming down onto the stroking, pushing and withdrawing fingers, shamelessly moaning into the damp air. His twitching cock released new waves of viscous pre-cum onto the soft rug with every passing minute and soon he felt himself racing towards his release. 

Stiles' fingers scissored in his tight, puckered hole, curled over and over again against his sweet spot, thrusting in and out frantically. He fucked Derek relentlessly and brushed his thumb over the slick rim, circling it lazily while his mouth sucked hickeys on his neck and shoulders. 

“Such a shame those pretty marks vanish so quickly again, Alpha mine,” he sighed and watched Derek intently riding his fingers. He loved to see those bruises bloom on Derek's skin, claiming the wolf as his. It was like an imprint Stiles left on the Alpha's body everytime they completed each other so prettily. 

“I-I can see them.” Derek groaned and his eyes flashed crimson again, matching the pointy fangs behind his spit-slick lips. Heat trickled through his body, stung on the base of his spine and he slammed down again, whining loudly. 

“That's everything I need to know,” Stiles cooed and shoved his other hand into Derek's mane, pulling the silky hair hard the moment he knew Derek would come. 

And Derek came. 

With a loud roar, his fingers balled in Stiles' shirt, he shot his load all across their clothes. Hot droplets of cum splashed through the damp air, coated the rug, their pants and shoes and clung to the soft hair on Stiles' fore arm. 

Sweet release bolted through Derek's body, coursed through his veins, and waves of pleasure rolled over him. The burning ache in his ass eased, and his thrusting movements eventually did, too. 

He felt Stiles slumping heavy against his body, scattering the sticky mess on their clothes even more – but he couldn't bring himself to care. Basking in the afterglow of his orgasm he nuzzled his face against his mate's neck, mouthing along the pale skin, spreading kisses all over the sweet moles. 

A quiet knock against the door startled them. 

“Is everything okay in there?” a girl's voice asked and she sounded worried. Her words were a little slurred after a few cocktails and she breathed heavily. 

“S-Sure, birthday girl,” Stiles replied and bit back a roaring laugh. “I just confused the doors, I actually wanted to go to the bathroom, sweetheart.” 

Derek's lips curved into a small smile as he pushed his mate away, pulling up his boxers and pants hurriedly. 

“I... okay. It's just... this is _my_ room, you know,” the girl pointed out, sounding confused. 

Stiles buttoned his jeans, watched Derek pick up his plug and made sure to hide the still warm cum on his shirt before he opened the door. 

“We know,” the Alpha cooed as soon as the girl came in sight and he cocked his head, a ravishing smile on his lips. “We're sorry, Qhuinn.” 

The girl replied the smile and her cheeks blushed beautifully. 

“No worries, guys. It's okay.” she whispered and let herself get dragged into a whole-hearted hug by both of boys.


End file.
